


Good Against Bad (Prologue)

by Vaeri



Series: Good Against Bad [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri





	

Asgard. The home of gods and goddesses. Everything shined with golden glow around the hooded stranger as she passed the streets of the golden village. No one looked at her frame and no one cared even if the hooded navy blue cape with silver adornment at the hems of it told even the poor people that she was a noble.

  
  
As she made her way to the palace through the crowd she became a bit more and more nervous with each step. She came for something powerful, something they called Nieaz. It captures others hearts and makes them your slave or it can show you who loves you truly and who lies to you about their affection or sympathy. She needed it because she saw _him._ After waiting and living lonely for decades she wanted him back. The love of her life. As she passed guards and maids through the corridors of the palace of Asgard easily she tried to find her destination. The whole building was a labyrinth she wondered how the old king knows his way around. The hooded noble woman listened to the maidens and passerby’s thoughts to find it. After searching without success she finally heard something.

 __  
  
“Again… I have to clean up the armory… no one goes down there why the Hel am I need to clean it up?!” cursed a maiden. The woman smiled evilly and satisfied and went to the corridor two doors over. She followed the maiden in the shadows while trying to appease her want for the Nieaz. She couldn’t be eager now or it will cause her fail. Soon she reached the enormous golden doors which led to the armory. She gripped tighter her dagger she held in her right hand as she approached the maiden. The hooded woman creeped to her back and plunged the sharp blade in her lower back while grabbing her mouth to shut her. The poor girl whimpered in fear and pain but the potion the noble woman plunged the blade helped her to sleep. She didn’t want to kill her just she needed to shut her up. After she placed the maiden on the floor gently she approached the Nieaz with careful steps. She smiled at the blue gem. It was held by a silver scepter. Finally after so long it was finally in her hands but as she held up the scepter in awe, guards appeared from the doors and tried to approach her.

  
  
The woman just smiled at them and with a flash she was nowhere to be seen anymore. The guards turned their heads left and right but they couldn’t find her.

  
  
Far away from Asgard’s armory the hooded woman appeared in a dark alley. She sat back her hood and (h/c) hair flown down on her shoulders. Her (s/c) pointed ears appeared through her hair. She turned to the building behind her. As she looked up her (e/c) eyes shifted over the glass building. The building had letters on the side which stated: Stark. Her lips curled into a wicked smile. She mumbled under her breath:

  
  
‘I arrived…’


End file.
